The One Right After the Finale
by Afternooner
Summary: After the finale, the 11th season. Trust me you ll never guess what happens
1. The One After the Finale

**Ok so I recently finished watching all ten seasons of Friends, and decided to write where the finale ended. If you don`t like my ships then don`t read my story. After my first chapter I plan to make my chapters like episodes (where each character has a storyline, even if it`s just a fun one) and each story like a season, so if I like my story I`ll make another "season".**

**Disclaimer- I don`t own any of the Friends characters except the ones that I made up.**

The six friend s walked down three flights of stairs until they reached the lobby of Monica and Chandler`s old apartment. Each friend contemplated how much their life had changed these past ten years. The first ten years marked all the events that would lead to the bigger part of their life. Monica and Chandler with their new house and babies are ready to start their family and careers. Phoebe and Mike just having gotten married are ready to start having babies and make a family. Rachel and Ross just starting their relationship again and ready to become a family with Emma. But, then there is Joey. No girlfriend. No kids. No brand new career. Nothing. And even though he was happy for each friend, he was sad because he knew no matter how much they say that they`ll all remain close friends, everyone will probably get caught up in their family and careers, and we`ll just see everyone on the holidays. However, Joey had no one, but his friends and that was why he was so sad to see everything change. Joey was so lost in his thoughts that he was completely oblivious to being in Central Perk.

"I`m sure going to miss this place." Chandler sighed.

"I know, and I`m sure that Central Perk will miss our business." Monica added.

Each friend placed their order for coffee and headed to their usual spot. They were all silent as they reminisced that rainy day when Rachel burst through the door, clad in a white wedding dress, and crying from the turmoil she had just endured. They were all instantly snapped back to reality when Gunther came carry a tray full of coffees, teas, and hot chocolates.

"God imagine if I had married that guy." Rachel contemplated.

"I guess you could say that to anyone you dated. Imagine you married Mark or Tag or Joey!" Ross exclaimed.

"Yea, can you believe that you guys actually dated." Phoebe said.

"We did nothing more than kiss, it was like a junior high school boyfriend." Rachel laughed.

"Except for that one time." Joey added laughing. However, he didn`t get the response that he wanted, five sets of glaring eyes landed on him instantly.

"What do you mean?" Ross said getting angered.

"Uhhhhh…."

"Well Ross when I was 4 months pregnant, and had no boyfriend, or even a helpful father of my baby to have sex with me, Joey and I were talking about me wanting just a good one nightstand. We both shuddered at the very thought of being with one another and immediately went to our rooms for the night. A few hours later when I went to go to the bathroom, Joey was sitting in the Barcalounger watching tv. I sat with him, and then he said he would have sex with me, just a good one nightstand, no one would have to know." Rachel explained.

"But when you guys were going out I thought you couldn`t get intimate with each other?" Chandler questioned.

"It was different then, it wasn`t a one nightstand, it was real." Rachel said.

"I just can`t believe you and Joey! Rachel how could you lie to me?" Ross firmly stated.

"I didn`t lie to you, we weren`t even going out, and if you remember, the only reason I got pregnant was that one nightstand I had with you." The six friends sat in silence for what felt like hours.

"Why don`t all of you come with me and Chandler to our house, we can talk all about this in private. Rachel you could even bring Emma, you guys could stay over the weekend to help us settle in."

"Ok." They all agreed in union. After that Monica, Chandler, Erica, and Jack all entered a rental car and left for their new home. After all the rest of the friends packed and said their goodbyes to family members they left too. Mike, Phoebe, and Joey left in one cab car, and Rachel, Ross, and Emma left in another. After their car rides they all entered the beautiful, warm two-story home.

"Hey." Monica and Chandler greeted.

"Come in I`m just starting dinner." Monica added. Monica went back to the kitchen to continue cooking their Friday night dinner. Chandler led Mike and Phoebe to one bedroom, but didn`t know what to do because the house only had one other spare bedroom that had only a twin bed in it.

"Ummm… how about Ross or Rachel stay in this room with Emma, and the other one can stay with Joey in the basement."

"I`ll stay down there." Rachel offered.

" No you won`t, not with Joey down there. I`ll stay there." Ross said.

"Whatever Ross." Rachel mumbled. Rachel grabbed Emma from Ross and headed to the spare bedroom, while Ross and Joey headed down to the basement. A few hours passed and the sky was starting to dim, Monica announced that dinner was ready and everyone started for the dining room.

"Hey Joe, could you hold Emma, I`ve got to get her food from the car." Rachel asked.

"Sure thing." Even though Emma was Ross and Rachel`s kid, he always felt he had a special bond with her, I mean he did live with her majority of her life. He carried Emma down to the dining room and was appalled by the copious amount of food on the white clothed dining table.

"Joey where`s Rachel?" Monica asked.

"She went to get Emma`s food from the car."

"She didn`t have to do that, Emma can eat our food, she is two years old." Monica said.

"Yea, but shes really picky, although she`ll probably love your food." Joey said, he knew just how to kiss up to Monica.

"Awww Joey." Just then Rachel burst through the front door.

"Damn I forgot to pack Emma`s food."

"That's alright Rach, she can just have the food Monica made." Joey comforted. Rachel then looked over to the dining table , and was shocked by the amount of food there.

"Mon, are you feeding us, or the entire state of Connecticut?"

"I just wanted to make enough to stock our empty fridge and give you all some leftovers." Rachel, Monica, and Joey joined Chandler and Ross at the table.

"Wheres Phoebs and Mike?" Rachel asked. Just then two disheveled people entered the room.

"I can only imagine what they`ve been doing…" Rachel thought, then started laughing at her accidental pun.

"Rachel what are you laughing at?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh nothing…." Phoebe seemed to happy and content to keep asking Rachel what she was laughing at. They all sat down at the dining table according to the name tags that Monica wrote; Mike, Phoebe, Chandler, Monica, Ross, Rachel, Joey. Typical Monica she even seats us in boy-girl order. A few minutes later, after everyone had filled their plates to capacity Rachel broke the silence.

"Oh Joey, I forgot to take Emma from you, here give her to me."

"Shhh, Rach shes sleeping." Rachel was so concentrated on thinking of how Chandler and Monica should decorate their dining room, to notice the sleeping infant on her friend`s lap.

"Aww she loves her uncle." Rachel cooed. And as if Emma could sense all the attention she woke up , in some ways she was just like her mother. Rachel then grabbed her off of Joey`s lap and placed her on her on lap.

"Hi Emma" Chandler greeted.

"Hi Chandoor" Emma gleefully said.

"When are you going to tell her that my name is Chandler, not a Chan door?" He joked. They all sat around the table chatting and eating, Emma especially loved Monica`s food, but then again who wouldn`t? After dinner, Chandler, Monica, and Mike cleaned the table and began washing the dishes, while Rachel, Phoebe, and Joey tried putting Emma to bed. Ross just sat on the couch grading papers.

"Emma is soo cute, I can`t wait to have one." Phoebe said.

"Are you and Mike trying?" Rachel asked.

"Sort of, were not not trying."

"Aww come on if you have a kid I`ll be the only one in the group without a kid or even a girlfriend."

"Its okay Joey you`ll find the special someone one day." The girls comforted.

"Well that's easy for you to say, Phoebe you have Mike, and Rachel you have Ross."

"Joey maybe you just need to stop being such a womanizer, I mean maybe you should have a serious relationship, not just sex" Rachel said.

"I know that's what I want. I loved being with you, not only because you were super-hot, but because I loved spending time with you." Joey explained.

"I know Joey, but we were always meant to be friends. Ross and I were meant to be together, just like your perfect friend/girlfriend is there."

"But where is she?"

"I don`t know Joey, but I do know that you`ll find her."

"But what if I already found her, and I let her go." Just then Joey cupped his hands around her face and kissed her. Eventually, she pulled away.

"Joey what the hell was that!" Rachel screamed.

"What was what!" Phoebe asked, she had been oblivious to the whole kiss because she was rocking Emma to sleep.

"Phoebe put Emma down and lets go somewhere else." Rachel, Phoebe, and Joey all headed into the other guest room.

"God Joey your such a pig!" Rachel yelled.

"Why?" Phoebe asked once more.

"He kissed me!"

"Oh my god you are a pig!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"I`m sorry Rach, I just got caught up in the moment ." Joey was surprised at himself, he didn`t think he still had feelings for Rachel, he thought after they tried the whole dating thing, that they just could be intimate with one another, because they were too good of friends or maybe because of Ross, he still wasn`t sure. Rachel was so angered that she stormed off towards the living room where Monica was setting up dessert.

"Rachel are you ok?" Monica asked.

"Just Dandy." She sarcastically retorted, but everyone began to enter the room and there was no time to explain what happened. They all took their seats, except this time there were no name tags.

"So I just thought that we should talk everything out before we separate for awhile." Monica said.

"If you`ve ever had any problems or secrets, just let it off your chest."

"I have one! You through the years I`ve always wondered… Chandler are you sure you aren`t gay? Phoebe asked.

"Dear god this is just like my prom." Chandler said.

"I have one, Ross I`m sorry I can`t keep it from her anymore." Monica said.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Ross cheated on you!"

"I know that Monica, but he insists that we were on a break."

"No, I mean before that, he thought that you were cheating on him with Mark. So he had sex with someone else."

"Ross what the hell!"

"I`m sorry Rach, I was stupid."

"I`ll forgive you, only if you forgive me for sleeping with Joey."

"Done." Ross added and gave Rachel a kiss. Phoebe was too occupied by Mike to hear what Ross and Rachel were saying.

"Oh good! He forgave you for kissing Joey!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"No Phoebe for sleeping with Joey." Ross corrected.

"Oh my god! When did you guys do that I know that I wasn`t paying attention when you kissed, but I think I would notice you guys having sex!" Phoebe said.

"What do mean Phoebe? You were there when Joey and Rachel had sex?" Monica questioned.

"No remember a few minutes ago me and Joey and Rachel were putting Emma to bed, and then they kissed?" Phoebe explained.

"What!" Ross yelled.

"He kissed me, Ross, I pulled away as soon as it happened. He kissed me!" Rachel pleaded.

"Joey is that true?" Monica asked.

"Yea…"

"What the hell man? You guys broke up like 3 months ago, you only went out for a week!" Ross screamed.

"I can`t deal with this anymore, Rachel call me when you aren`t not a slut anymore." And with that Ross went to the basement and got his bags and then left the house, taking the car. Rachel started crying, which made Joey start to tear up, because he hated seeing her cry, especially when he was the one who caused it.

"You cheated on my brother!" Monica exclaimed.

"And Joey you made her cheat on Ross!" Phoebe stated.

"Oh god I can`t deal with this Ross and Rachel thing anymore!" Chandler yelled as he headed towards his and Monica`s bedroom, Monica soon joined him. Phoebe and Mike ran and got their bags, and entered Phoebe`s cab and left.

"Oh great now how am I supposed to go home?" Rachel cried.

"I`ll call a cab." Joey offered.

"Haven`t you done enough?"

"How about we just stay at a hotel for tonight?"

"Fine." She went and got Emma and their things and wrote a note for Monica explaining that everyone left, and how sorry she was. Joey and Rachel and Emma headed towards the nearest hotel.


	2. The One Where Someone is Pregnant

**Hey I have to warn everyone ahead of time, it might take me awhile to update sometimes, but that's just because of school. Anyway once its summer, I`ll be able to write more frequently. Please leave your reviews on your opinions and check me page for polls regarding the story that I will put up from time to time.**

"Rachel!" "Rach!" Joey yelled throughout the hollow apartment. He wanted to tell her that he had recently been in contact with Chandler. It`d been a month since they had visited Monica and Chandler`s house and gotten into the big fight. However, he could not find her and he needed to leave soon because him and Chandler were going to pick out a new table for his apartment. He quickly scribbled down where he`d be if she needed him, and then ran out the front door, not realizing that he had left the faucet on.

"Hello who is this?" Monica asked.

"Its Rachel"

"Oh Rachel, I`m sorry I just haven`t seen you in so long!"

"Its ok, I just wanted to call you because I needed your advice, and was hoping that you could meet with me.."

"Of course I will, but it`d have to be later tonight because I have to watch Erica and Jack while Chandler is out."

"That's fine, I`m pretty swamped myself with Emma and Joey can`t watch her until tonight because hes out too."

"Yea I heard that he and Chandler are going to buy him a new table, because you know he had to break his pool table in order to get Chick Jr. and Duck Jr."

"Oh I didn`t know that, I`m at the park with Emma"

"I thought you hated the park?"

"No just the swings."

"Are you talking to Ross yet? Or Phoebe?"

"No and no"

"Oh well I think its getting better, don't worry he`ll come around."

"Thanks Mon, I`ve got to go though. See you tonight."

Ok I`ll call you with the details."

Ross meandered through the hordes of students at the University, he was stressed to the maximum because finals were around the corner and the perky chirps of the students had rapidly proliferated into nervous buzzing. He was still very angry about Joey kissing Rachel, but he loved Rachel and knew that he was dying to see her. And even though he was mad at Joey, Joey was his friend and he wanted to see him too, Joey probably just was lost in the moment and confused with his feelings, Ross constantly told himself. In fact, he was sad about not seeing any of his friends, including his sister. So that's why he invited Phoebe over for dinner tonight, so that he could ask for her advice.

"Joe, they`re all the same, and they all do the same things." Chandler pleaded.

"Will you just pick one already." He added.

"I know, I know, its just I want to pick a good table."

"Joey if you don`t pick one, right now, I`m going to leave."

"Alright, umm how about this one." Joey then pointed to an oval-shaped wooden table with matching wooden chairs.

"Good choice, now lets grab a bite to eat, I`m starving." Chandler said with a relief. Joey and Chandler left the furniture store after Joey had paid for the table and chairs, and then they both headed toward the restaurant next door. They sat down and ordered their food.

"So have you spoken to anyone this past month?" Joey probed.

"Just Monica, and Rachel one time when I ran into her in the Coffee House."

"What about you?"

"Well, just Rachel."

"Oh shes still living with you, and talking to you?"

"Yea and I think that we`ve actually become really close."

"Just how close?"

"No, not like that. Anyway hows life with kids treating you?"

"Ohh its great, I just never thought that I could love someone so much before." Joey starts to look sad because he realizes that he might never feel such a love, or just love in general."

"Ohh Joe, you`ll find her. I know it." Chandler comforted as he patted his friend`s back.

"I…I think I love Rachel."

"No you don`t Joey, you need to go meet some other people."

"No I love Rachel. I`m tired of respecting her thing with Ross, and I would respect it if I thought that she was happy with him, but I think that she`ll be happier with me." Chandler was speechless, so for the rest of their lunch they sat there silently.

_**New Scene**_

Monica entered the coffee house filled with both anticipation and anxiety, because she knew that for her friend to call her for advice, it had to be pretty serious.

"Hey Rach."

"Hey Monica" The two girls greeted each other with a warm hug and smile.

"I`ve missed you." Monica announced.

"I`ve missed you too." For a while they just sat there on the brown couch, silently wondering who would speak first.

"So what did you need my advice on?

"Oh yea. Ummmm…. Wellll…."

"Ummm…"

"I think I`m pregnant!" Rachel blurted.

"What!" Monica was shocked.

"I`m late and I`ve been sick and I`ve only felt like this before when I was pregnant with Emma."

"Well did you take a test yet?"

"No, I wanted to talk to you first."

"Well why don`t we go to the drugstore and buy a test so that you can confirm it?"

"Okay that's a good idea." They got up from the couch and opened the large glass doors and headed towards the nearby drugstore.

_**New Scene**_

Joey, holding Emma , and Chandler, pushing a stroller with Jack and Erica, were quite the outlandish sight in the corner drugstore. They had gone with all three babies to the drugstore, because Joey wanted to pick up some cold medicine for Rachel (she had come down with a cold that had been going on for a week). After their lunch, Chandler decided it would be better to babysit with Joey while Monica and Rachel were out. Just then a blonde and a dark-haired woman entered the shop, triggered a quick chime of the bell that hung proudly above the front door.

"Joe is that Rachel and Monica?"

"Oh wow, I wonder what they`re doing here? Here lets hide and watch." The two guys crouched behind a rack of postcards and sunglasses, which wasn`t an easy feat due to the three infants . They watched the girls pick up a pregnancy test, examine it and then add it to their shopping basket.

"Oh my god! Which ones pregnant!" Chandler shouted.

"Shhh…" They`ll hear us" Joey whispered. Monica and Rachel purchased the items and started for the door when Jack started crying.

"Chandler! Joey!" Monica shouted. They attempted to act nonchalant, but Monica was too smart to fall for that.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Rachel whisper-shouted.

"We could ask you the same question." Chandler flatly stated.

"Lets just bring this back to our apartment." Rachel offered. They all agreed and walked towards Joey`s apartment. When they got there Joey was the first one to speak.

"So what the hell is going on! Monica are you pregnant?"

"No."

"Well Rachel are you pregnant?" Chandler asked. Rachel just stared blankly at him for a moment.

"Well..?" Again silence.

"Phoebes pregnant!" Monica shouted.

"What, Phoebs is pregnant? Then why were you guys buying the tests for her?"

"Because shes meeting us here. So leave." Monica ordered. Rachel took Emma from Joey and Chandler left and decided to head home.

_**New Scene**_

"Oh Phoebs, thanks for coming, I need your advice on something." Ross stated.

"No problem , Mike is just meeting with that singer Marine Falcon about an upcoming gig."

"Ok here take a seat, I`m going to get some water, you want anything?"

"Waters fine." After Ross retrieved two water bottles from his kitchen he sat on his couch with Phoebe.

"So whats up?" Phoebe asked full of her usual pep.

"Do think that I should forgive Rachel?"

"Of course I do, you two are lobsters!"

"Even though she kissed Joey?"

"Joey kissed her actually."

"Still though, you don`t think this is something I should be worried about?

"No, Joey`s just sad because I have Mike, and you have Rachel, and Chandler had Monica."

"I never thought about that. You know I`ve probably been too harsh to both of them, I`m going to call Rachel right now."

"Ok you do that and I`ll go call Mike to see how his interview is going with Marine Falcon."

Ross phoned Rachel and after a few rings she finally answered.

"Hey Rachel."

"Hey Ross" She sounded sad.

"Rachel I wanted to tell you that I`m sorry for being so dramatic about Joey kissing you. All I want is to be with you and only you."

"Ohhhhh Rosss…" She began to cry.

"I`m pregnant."

"Your what?

"I`m pregnant Ross, I`m sorry but its not yours."

"How can you know this?"

"Because the things that we were doing a month ago can`t get you pregnant. I`m sorry Ross, I love you I really do."

"I don`t know what to say."

"I`m sorry Ross, you can hang up if you want."

"No, Rachel I don`t care who`s baby it is, I love you, and I want to be with you. Were soulmates."

"Oooh Ross I love you so much." Rachel cried. And it was true, Ross didn`t care if Rachel was pregnant, he was sad that it wasn`t his, but he didn't care .

"Rachel I love you and I`m going to be there for you. I`ll stop by tomorrow to see you and Emma."

"Okay Ross. I love you too."


	3. The One with the Fire

**Okay sorry about the last chapter I put lines in put they didn`t appear, so until I fine out whats wrong I`m just going to write **_**next scene**_** in between the scenes to avoid all confusion.**

Ross entered the coffee house surprised to see Joey and Phoebe there.

"Hey Joey, hey Phoebe."

"Hey Ross." They greeted in union**.**

"Whats up?"

"Not much, Oh! Joey and I were discussing this, if a tree falls in the forest and no one hears it, did it make a sound?" Phoebe asked.

"Well in my opinion, when the tree fell it produced sound vibrations, but no one heard it. In order for it to produce a sound someone has to hear." Ross said.

"But, it produced vibrations." Ross added.

"Well Joey I still think it makes a sound, I think it cries." Phoebe firmly stated. Ross and Joey exchanged looks, trying to contain their laughter from their tree-loving friend.

"Oh Ross have you spoken to Rachel yet?" Joey asked.

"Yea, she called me last night. We made up, I just love her so much I wanted to be with her even if shes pregnant."

"Yea I know can you believe your pregnant Phoebs?" Joey questioned.

"What do you mean-" Phoebe then thought about what Monica had said on the phone last night, about how Rachel was too scared to tell Joey and Chandler that she was pregnant so they said that Phoebe was the one who was pregnant.

"Oh yea about my pregnancy." Phoebe lied.

"Wait Phoebs your pregnant too!?" Ross was shocked.

"What do you mean _too_?" Joey said.

"I mean that Rachel told me on the phone last night that she was pregnant."

"You mean she told you that Phoebe is pregnant, right?" Joey stated.

"No, she told me that _she_ is pregnant."

"So wait let me get this straight Phoebe and Rachel are both pregnant?"

"Well actually, I`m not pregnant. Monica called me on the phone last night and told me how scared Rachel was to tell the guys that she was pregnant so they said that I was the one who was pregnant. I guess she must have mustered enough courage to tell Ross, because they are lobsters." Phoebe said.

"So Ra…Rachels the one whos pregnant?" Joey said with much surprise.

"Yea." Phoebe answered.

"Wow." Joey responded. "I`ve got to go tell Chandler!"

"No! I wasn`t even supposed to tell you, Joey, I `m sure that she wouldn`t want you telling Chandler as well."

"Phoebe come on! You know, I know, Ross knows, and Monica knows. Chandlers going to be the only not knowing?"

"We should go talk to Rachel." Ross said being the voice of reason.

"That's a good idea Ross, no wonder Rachel likes you and not me.." Joey said.

"What was that last part?"

"Uhhh.. No wonder she likes you, but the girl that I like doesn`t like me."

"Who couldn`t love you Joey?" Phoebe asked.

"Umm shes in a relationship with a really great guy."

"Well anyway, lets go find Rachel." Ross tried.

"Ok" The three friends departed the coffee house in search of Rachel, needing her to confirm the shocking news.

_**New Scene In Monica and Chandler`s house.**_

"Honey, do you know where my glasses are?" Chandler shouted.

"No, but it doesn`t matter, we`re going out to dinner you don`t need them."

"I know I just thought I`d look for them until your parents get here."

"Did you check under the bed?"

"Yea because I always like to read under the bed." Chandler sarcastically remarked. Monica rolled her eyes at his humor, but behind the annoyed pseudo she wore, she secretly loved his sense of humor. A few moments later the doorbell rang. Monica ran to answer.

"Hey mom, Hi dad."

"Monica!" They greeted. The two parents then hugged their only daughter.

"Wheres the kids?" Judy asked, already her interest in Monica dwindling.

"They`re up in their room sleeping." Just then Chandler entered the foyer.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Chandler."

"Are you ready to leave Monica?"

"Yea let me just grab my purse." A few minutes later, Monica returned carrying a red purse to match her beautiful red dress.

"Wow Monica I still can`t believe how beautiful you are."

"Ohhh honey." Money cooed.

"Take care of our daughter." Jack warned. And with that, Chandler and Monica left for the restaurant.

_**New Scene Joey`s Apartment.**_

Ok I`m going to do it. Rachel thought. She dialed her boss`s number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hey Rachel." He answered

"Hi, uhh I don`t know how to say this but,"

"I quit."

"What do you mean? Do you need a raise, more benefits? You name it."

"No its not that its just, I`ve gotten all I`ve needed out of this job. Its help me grow as a person and it was my first career." "But theres nothing more that I can get out of it, I`m going to find out whats my next step in growing as a person."

"Ok, Rachel good luck in your search."

"Thank you, and thank you so much for the opportunity you gave me, you`ll never know how much it helped me."

"Your welcome. Bye Rachel."

"Bye." And then hung up. She felt scared, but knew that she did the right thing. She just needed to find out what her next step would be. Maybe she could start her own fashion line, or maybe she would open her own store. She felt a new sense of excitement and anticipation. After she dreamed of what the future held she remembered that she was pregnant. That could postpone her plans, but she was excited for that too. She loved Emma more than anyone and she was almost two, and was growing up . Still, Rachel was scared because she was with Ross and it wasn`t his baby. A stupid one nightstand and she was knocked up. Once she had this baby, how could Ross want to be with her? It was different with Ben. Ross was married and had a kid with his wife, but Rachel was stupid and didn`t use a condom. Sure she was and the guy were a little drunk, but not every drunk person gets knocked up. She knew that she couldn`t tell anyone who the father is or everything would just fall apart. She decided that she had to clear her mind and got up from the barstool that she was sitting on. She opened the refrigerator searching for something to eat, but was greeted with a jar of pickles and a carton of orange juice. She then opened the freezer and saw nothing but ice. However, a repugnant smell entered her nose. It must have been the year old steak that me and Joey found yesterday. Rachel thought. Within a few seconds, Rachel ran to the bathroom and threw up, her morning sickness was really bad with this pregnancy, it was more like morning, afternoon, and night sickness. Joey then entered the apartment, joined by Phoebe and Ross. They had checked a few other destinations that Rachel was known to be at, until they thought of the most obvious choice; her apartment.

"Rachel?" Joey asked. But, instead of her answering they all heard the sound of her throwing up in the bathroom. After she was finished in the bathroom, she brushed her teeth several times in order to rid herself of the bitter aftertaste. She then entered the living room/ kitchen, shocked to see three glaring bodies there.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Rach, remember yesterday when me and Chandler asked you and Monica who was pregnant?"

"Yea."

"And you guys said it was Phoebe."

"Yea."

"Well she just told me herself that shes pregnant and wanted to see you." Phoebe and Ross seemed confused as for why Joey was lying. He gave them a look that told them he had a plan.

"So we brought a bottle of champagne to celebrate, and sparkling cider for Phoebs of course." He then opened the bottle that he had been carrying the whole time. He gave a glass to Ross and a glass for himself and then poured some sparkling cider for Phoebe.

"Uhh, I`d much rather have the cider." Rachel said.

"Whys that?" Joey questioned.

"Umm, I still have a hangover from last night, I don't want any more alcohol."

"But, you were with Monica last night where`d you guys go?"

"Umm a bar."

"A bar? Monica hates bars."

"Here just have some." Joey handed Rachel a glass of champagne and waited. Rachel started to drink it when Joey yelled.

"WHAT ARE YOU DONING YOU CANT DRINK YOUR PREGNANT!"

"WHAT! You know that?"

"Yea Ross and Phoebe told me. Why were you drinking that?"

"Because you gave me Phoebe`s cider."

"Dammit" He whispered feeling like an idiot for ruining the plan.

"Its ok Joe." Ross comforted.

"So you guys all know?" Rachel asked.

"Yea." They all answered.

"So umm.. Rachel whos the father?" Phoebe asked curiously.

"Ohh, I don't think I`m going to tell him, so I`m not going to tell you guys."

"Rach, you have to tell him, you told me and I know that that must have been tough."

"Ross if I told you, you might not want to be with me anymore."

"Rachel I don`t care who`s baby this is. I`ll be there for you, and this baby. And as much as I wish this was my baby its not."

"Yea so whos the father?" Phoebe wondered.

"Come here." Rachel ordered. Phoebe followed Rachel into Rachel`s room. Rachel whispered who the father was and Phoebe was beyond shocked. When they rejoined the guys in the living room Phoebe was standing there still overwhelmed by Rachel`s news.

"So who is it?" Ross questioned.

"Oh my god I can`t believe it, its its its its its HIM!" Phoebe said still completely shocked.

"Who Joey?" Ross asked.

"No its its just wow him."

"Who Ross?"

"No just him."

"Phoebe that's why I don't want to tell them yet." And with that Phoebe pushed Ross out the door and they left.

"Rach, whos is it?"

"It`s getting late, I`m going to go to bed now." Rachel then ran into her bedroom and got ready for bed. Joey grabbed a glass of champagne and sat in the Barcalounger and turned on the t.v. Hours later, Joey woke to the sound of the door knocking, he hadn`t even realized that he had fallen asleep. He opened the door to find a crying Monica and saddened Chandler standing there.

"Guys whats wrong?"

"The house." Monica mumbled.

"It burned down." She cried.

"Oh my god! Is everyone ok?"

"Yea, her dad were smart enough to get out with the kids and her mom was smart enough to get out with some personal items that she knew Monica loved." Chandler explained.

"What happened to it?"

"The firemen said that the owner, who sold it to us, never fixed some of the wires in the basement and they just started a spark."

"Do you guys need a place to stay? I know that the apartments small, but me and Rach can make room."

"Joe that's a lot to ask."

"I know I`ll just sleep on the couch and you and Monica can sleep in my room with the twins, my room is pretty big."

"Well actually my parents are taking care of Erica and Jack, until we find a new place."

"That's fine just stay here, I`ll even help you look for a place."

"Thank you so much Joey." Monica cried. Chandler and Monica pulled Joey into a hug. Rachel then emerged from the room surprised to see those two familiar faces standing the door way.

"Hey Rach, Monica and Chandler will be staying with us for awhile."

"Oh whys that?"

"Our house sorta burned down." Chandler stated.

"Oh my god! Are Erica and Jack okay?"

"Yea my dad got them out of there right away, my mom saved a few items of my."

"I`m just glad your all okay."

"Yea and I hope you don`t mind, but I told Chandler that you're the one whos pregnant."

"That's okay everyone else knows."

"Why am I always the last to know everything?" Chandler complained. Everyone laughed and joined in for another hug.

_**New Scene Phoebe and Mike`s Apartment**_

"Yea so that's whos the father."

"Wow you have a complex group of friends." Mike commented.

"I know."

"But who do you think he has feelings for?"

"Joey?"

"Yea, remember I told you that he was saying there was a girl he liked, but couldn`t have?"

"Yea."

"I think its me."

"What?"

"Yea I think its me. I mean I`m happily married so he can`t have me and I know hes been checking me out recently."

"Okay Phoebe."

"What you don`t think that he could like me?"

"No its just, haha, you know what why don't we see tomorrow if you can make him check you out?"

"Your on Hannigan."


	4. The One with the Rolling Stones

**Hey, Please R n R, it really motivates me to write. And a note, don`t think that Ross and Rachel or Joey and Rachel are going to end up together, I still haven`t decided.**

It had been a three days since Phoebe found out who the father of Rachel`s baby was. She had promised Rachel that she wouldn't tell him or anyone else, until she was ready, but it was getting increasingly harder, particularly because he….

"Phoebe I have amazing news!" Mike exclaimed. Phoebe`s thoughts were interrupted suddenly by Mike`s announcement.

"What is it?" She said slightly annoyed.

"Guess!"

"Ummm…. Your going to be an astronaut!"

"No."

"Hmmm, You finally want to try that thing I showed you in the bedroom." She said with a hint of her natural seductiveness.

"No, you know that meeting I had with Marine Fisher?"

"Yea!"

"She just called and told me that she wants me to tour with her!"

"Oh my God, really?"

"Yea! Pack your bags, were going to England!"

"Wha-England?"

"Yea isn't that great?"

"It is! I finally get to go to England!"

"Oh, honey I knew you`d be supportive!"

"So how long will we be there?"

"Around three months."

"Oh, well I suppose I can just set up my mousse business there for awhile."

"Oh You know what! I should invite Monica, Rachel, Chandler ,Ross, and Joey!" Phoebe added.

"That's a great idea sweetie." Mike then gave Phoebe a kiss on the lips.

"Oh Mike, lets take this to the bedroom." Phoebe then led Mike up to the bedroom.

_**New Scene Central Perk with Joey and Chandler.**_

"So Monica and I were looking for apartments today."

"Any good ones?" Joey asked.

"Nah, not really. But don`t worry were checking out a few more later with our real estate agent."

"Chandler, Me and Rach don't mind you guys living with us."

"I know, but we want to be with Jack and Erica. We want to be a family again."

"I`m sorry dude." Just then Rachel and Phoebe joined the two guys by their usual spot at the coffee house.

"Oh guys, Phoebe has the most amazing news!" Rachel shouted excitedly.

"Let me guess, your pregnant." Chandler stated.

"No, you know how Mike had that interview thing with the singer Marine Fisher?"

"Yea." Both guys answered.

"Well she choose him to tour with him! And some guitar dude…"

"Oh that's great Phoebs, where will he be touring?" Chandler questioned.

"England!"

"And if you can get off of work, your all invited!"

"Cool! Days of Our Lived just entered their hiatus!" Joey said excitedly.

"And I can work from anywhere, as long as I have my laptop." Chandler added.

"And I just quit my job so I`m available!" Rachel clapped happily.

"Rach, you quit your job?"

"Well I just needed a change…" Ross then emerged from the glass doors with an exasperated expression planted on his face.

"Guys! " Ross began, but took a few moments to catch his breath.

"What is it Ross? You look like you just saw a ghost." Chandler wondered.

"I… just got this huge opportunity!"

"To be the messenger for the four of us?" Chandler quipped. After a momentary glare from Ross, he continued.

"No to apply for the University of Boston!"

'You mean as a student?" Joey asked.

"No as a professor! Isn`t this great? If they like me then I could actually be a professor there!"

"All the way in Vermont?" Joey wondered.

''No, in Massachusetts." Ross corrected.

"But if you moved there, then I wouldn`t be able to see you anymore." Rachel said sadly.

"I was thinking that you`d move there with me…"

"Hey that wouldn`t be so bad, I`ve been looking for a change lately."

"Just don`t get your hopes up, theres some stiff competition this year." Ross stated.

Oh! Ross I have news too!" Phoebe smiled.

"What is it Phoebs?"

"Mike got the tour with Marine! Hes going to England for three months, and you can come too if you can get off of work."

"Hey that's cool, and since its near summer the school year will be up next week. And this year I don`t have to teach summer school!"

"Alright so then its settled were all going!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Well except for Monica, she doesn't even know that Mike got the tour." Chandler reminded.

_**New Scene Joey`s Apartment, Joey, Ross, and Phoebe**_

Joey sits in the Barcalounger, watching Rachel and Ross making out on the couch. He stares not because he is a creeper, but because they remind him that hes still alone. Ross and Rachel, Monica and Chandler, and Phoebe and Mike. Just Joey. No Joey and Rachel, or Joey and anyone, but that was how it was supposed to be right? He was the player, who had tons of one night stands, but no serious girlfriends. Sure he had Kathy, but Chandler took her. Then there was Charlie, but Ross took her. Lastly there was Rachel, even though they only went out for a week, he had been in love. But once again Ross got her. Was there a Mrs. Tribbiani out there? Or only a lifetime of flings? Monica and Chandler had each other and Erica and Jack. Rachel and Ross had each other and Emma(and Ross had Ben too), and Phoebe had Mike, and he wouldn't doubt that they, too, would get kids soon. What if he wanted those things, a woman whom he loved and was his best friend, and kids? Would he ever get those things?"

His thoughts were interrupted by the front door slamming closed.

"Hey guys have you seen Chandler?" Monica asked.

"Yea he went to his office to tell them that he`d be working away for three months." Rachel explained.

"Why`d he do that?"

"Oh Phoebe will enlighten you when she gets back…" Ross stated.

"Okay, well I just wanted to tell him that I put a down payment on the apartment that we looked at."

"Where is it?" Joey asked, only half-interested.

"ITS IN THIS BUILDING!" Monica exclaimed.

"Really!?" Joey asked, realizing that the group might now stand a chance at staying together.

"Yea its like the old apartment, except way bigger. And its relatively cheap too!"

"That's great Mon!" "When are you moving in?"Rachel asked.

"In a week. The building wanted to sell it really quick, and I agreed because Chandler and I don't have much belongings anymore… But on the bright side, the insurance company is giving us a check tomorrow for 300,000!" While Monica relished in the fact that she was receiving so much money, Joey sneaked into Rachel`s rooms (because Chandler and Monica were living in his room). Rachel soon joined him, telling Ross and Monica that she had to grab something.

"Whats wrong, Joe?" She asked with deep concern. Joey continued to sit there thinking.

"Joey, you know that you can talk to me about anything right?"

"I know." He finally answered.

"What is it then?"

"Well, its just that everyone in our group is married or has kids, but me."

"Well actually this is your-" Rachel stopped herself.

"What?"

"Well actually this is your problem, and I shouldn't be helping you. You know what you get out there and you find Mrs. Tribbinani!" With that she got up and reached for a box under her bed.

"Rach, remember when we had sex, like what was, it two months ago?"

"Yea…"

"I don't want to do that with you anymore. It keeps giving me false hope. I know that I can`t have you, I need to move on."

"Alright Joe, I don't want to do that to you, besides I`m with Ross now. I don't want to do that either." She then pulled out the heavy box that she had been attempting to remove for a few minutes now.

"What are those?" Joey asked, referring to the numerous records.

"These are my old records that my dad gave me after my grandmother died. He said that good music could get you through anything. He also gave me a record-player, I keep it in the closet."

"Wow, you've got some good music in here.."

"I know, my favorites are the Rolling Stones."

"I didn't know you were into the 'Stones." "I always listened to them when I was a kid."

"Here let me find a good one- ahh heres a good one.." Joey said. He carefully pulled out the disc from its case, and gingerly placed it on the machine that Rachel was setting up. After a few minutes the disc began playing.

_**Someone woke me up this mornin' and I lit a cigarette**_

_**Found myself when I stopped yawnin', started**_

_**getting myself dressed**_

_**Then I felt I had a dream, I remembered the**_

_**things I'd seen**_

_**I could still hear the things you said with that bad**_

_**dream in my head**_

_**It was a sad day, bad day, sad day, bad day**_

The loud music filled the apartment with rock and roll. Ross and Monica heard the music and rushed into Rachel`s room to see what was the catalyst of all the noise.

"Whats this noise?" Ross asked.

"It's the 'Stones." Joey replied, slightly jaded by the music.

"The what?" Ross repeated.

"The Rolling Stones." Rachel replied, perturbed.

"Urgh, can you turn it off, its all just noise." Rachel and Joey exchanged annoyed looks because of their friend`s lack of appreciation for good music.

"Whatever, Lets get ready for dinner. Mike`s treat." Ross continued.

"I`m guessing you told Monica then.." Rachel assumed.

"Yea he did, its perfect timing too. Because the restaurant is getting remodeled and wants its grand opening to be in a few months, so there giving us paid time off." Monica explained.

"Yay! Now all of us can go!" Rachel happily shouted. Ross left and so did Monica preparing for the dinner.

"Joe, as much as I love you, I don't want you watching me get changed."

"Oh sorry." Joey turned the record off and headed for the bathroom so that he could change. A little while later, Monica and Joey were waiting in the living room for Chandler to come home, while Rachel was still getting ready.

"I wonder whats keeping her so long." Monica contemplated.

"I wonder whats keeping Chandler." Joey added. Rachel suddenly stepped out of her room, clad in a gold sequin dress.

"Wow Rachel what took you so long?"

"I just wanted to look really good because soon I`ll be showing and then I won`t be able to wear dresses like this anymore."

"Hey you never told me who the father was." Monica complained.

"I told Phoebe."

"You told Phoebe and not me!"

"Well I just wanted to test it out on the person who would react most sane to it, but even she freaked out, so I don't think I want to tell anyone yet."

"Rach you might as well tell us, we don't care who it is." Joey comforted.

"Ok.. umm… well.. its-" Rachel was cut off by Chandler`s arrival home.

"Hey- oh, what did someone die?" Chandler remarked. Monica gave him the death stare, while Rachel went to grab her purse from her bedroom.

After Chandler got dressed, the four friends met up with Ross and Phoebe and Mike.

"So where are we going?" Chandler asked.

"This little French restaurant, that Phoebe loves. Its only five blocks away." Mike answered. The friends discussed funny work antidotes, until they reached _Vie de Fantaisie._

_**New Scene Vie de Fantaisie**_

All seven friends had gathered into the tiny French restaurant and waited fifteen minutes before they were able to be seated.

"This place is so gorgeous Phoebs." Rachel raved.

"I know and the food here is amazing, especially their wine!" Phoebe continued.

"Well it I`m sure that the food here isn't better than the food at _my_ restaurant." Monica firmly stated.

"Yea ok." Phoebe commented. The waiter came and everyone placed their orders. Phoebe raised her wine glass.

"To Mike, I`m so proud of you sweetie."

"To Mike." They cheered.

"So when is this England trip anyway?" Ross asked.

"In a month or so, Marine and her agents are still finalizing the details."

"Hey Joey maybe you could meet someone there.." Monica said.

"Oh…well, I don't know about that.." Joey replied.

"See, I told you that he wants me." Phoebe whispered to Mike. At that, Mike rolled his eyes at his wife`s remark.

"Prove it." Mike whispered back.

"Watch me." Phoebe replied her voice barely audible.

"So Joey, is there a special someone? Is that why you don't want to meet anyone in England?" Phoebe questioned with a flirty smile.

"Oh no, no, no not really." Joey blushed.

"Aww are you sure?" She asked again with puppy dog eyes. She then compassionately rubbed Joey`s back.

"Ya-yea." Joey stuttered.

"Oh Joey you like someone?" Rachel purred.

"No I don't!" Joey got up and went towards the bathroom.

"Phoebe what was all that about?" Monica asked.

"What was what all about?"

"Ohh Joey are you surrrrreee that you don't like anyone?" Monica imitated.

"Ok fine, I just thought that Joey liked me and I was trying to prove it to Mike." Phoebe admitted.

"No Joey likes Ra-" Chandler shut himself up as quickly as he could.

"What?" Rachel quivered.

"I said that Joey likes Phoebe clearly."

"Yea that's what I thought you said.." Rachel lied. She couldn't deal with breaking her best friend`s heart yet again, she meant to be with Ross, not Joey... Joey returned to the table.

"Sorry guys, I guess I`m just stressed out from work and stuff."

"That's alright Joe." Chandler comforted.

"I guess its time to leave." Mike dully stated. And with that the seven friends departed from the French restaurant and prepared for their trip to England.


	5. The One with the Diary

**Please R n R, the more you do, the faster I`ll write this story. And I`ve posted a poll on my page, who do you want Rachel to end up with; Joey or Ross? Please help me because I can`t decide.**

It had been a month since Mike`s celebratory dinner. Not much had changed, except for Rachel, who was now three months pregnant and beginning to show.

"Hey Rach, how you feeling?" Monica asked.

"Not so good, my morning sickness is terrible with this pregnancy."

"Well every pregnancy is different."

"Yea I know, I have a doctor's appointment today, maybe he can help me."

"When do you get to find out if it's a girl or a boy? I think this one is a girl too!" Monica exclaimed.

"I don't, I think it's a boy. But enough about me, hows your new apartment?"

"I love it! Chandler just finished painting it yesterday."

"Oh! I know, you should come over later and we can pack together." Monica added.

"That's a good idea, but how am I supposed to pack if all my stuff if its here?" Rachel pondered.

"Oh, how about I come with you to the doctor`s appointment and then you come over for dinner."

"Now theres a plan." Ross then entered Joey and Rachel`s apartment.

"Hey Ross." Monica greeted.

"Hey Sweetie." Rachel said.

"Hi, Rach." His greeting was welcomed with a quick kiss to Rachel.

"Rach, sweetie, I`m sorry, but I can`t go to the appointment with you today, I`ve got to write my admission paper."

"That's okay, Monica is coming with me and then I`m going over to her new apartment for dinner."

"That's good, do you or Joey have any pencils around here?"

"Yea, hold on…" "Oh here they are." Rachel said as she handed Ross three number two pencils.

"So whats your paper on anyway?" Monica asked Ross.

"You have to write about what experience you have in the paleontology realm."

"Interesting." Rachel and Monica lied. Rachel then glanced at the clock and realized that her appointment was soon.

"Well I guess me and Mon better be going if we`re going to make the appointment." Rachel stated.

"Okay bye honey." Ross said. Rachel gave him a hug and a kiss and then she and Monica were out the door. Ross let out a sigh because of the cumbersome amount of work he had tonight.

_**New Scene Phoebe, Joey, and Chandler. Phoebe and Mike`s Apartment.**_

"Thanks guys for coming over to help Mike and I pack for England." Phoebe thanked.

"Phoebs its fine. Monicas just going out with Rachel for the day, she just told me to be back by dinner." Chandler explained.

"Oh by the way you guys are invited." Chandler added.

"Cool, whats on the menu?" Joey wondered.

"Duck Rillettes, Seared Duck, and Creme Brulee."

"What the hell is that crap?" Phoebe exclaimed.

"I don't know it, I just eat it." Chandler stated.

"Whatever, lets get to packing!" Phoebe yelled.

"Ok what do you want me and Joe to do?"

"Just go get three suit cases that are in the storage closet." Chandler and Joey then proceeded to go to the door that they presumed was Phoebe`s storage closet. They pulled out two of the three suit cases when they spotted something in the corner; a lottery ticket. It was one of those cheap five dollar scratch-off type, except that this ticket was a winning ticket. After Chandler read the directions and confirmed what he already knew that the ticket was a winning ticket.

"Oh my god! Joe, Phoebs got a winning ticket here!"

"What? Really? How much?" He interrogated.

"Hmmm… looks like five thousand dollars!"

"Oh my god!"

"I know!"

"Well are we gonna tell her?"

"Uhh yea! It`s her ticket, not ours."

"Fine, all I was saying is imagine all we could do with that money. We could buy the Knicks!"

"No."

"How could you take away my dreams like that?!"

"Sorry to take away your dreams that you've had for about fifty seconds." Chandler snapped. Chandler quickly took the ticket from Joey and rushed into the living room.

"Phoebs, we just found the coolest thing in your closet!"

"My handcuffs…? I told Mike to put those in his dresser!"

"NO! Eww, no. We found this ticket, you won like five thousand dollars!"

"Really?" Phoebe`s eyes lit up.

"Yea, ain`t it great?"

"You bet! I can`t wait to tell Mike!"

_**New Scene The Doctor`s Office; Monica and Rachel**_

"Thanks for coming, Mon. I don`t think that I could do this alone."

"Ohh sweetie, its no problem. But why don't you just tell the father so he could help out?"

"I think when I get back from England I`ll tell him."

"Good for you, Rach. Besides he deserves to know."

"I know, I know." Rachel signed into the Doctor`s office and took a seat next to Monica in the waiting room.

"You know Monica, I think for the first time in three months, I`m actually excited for this baby, not nervous."

"Ohh having a baby must be really exciting, I mean your having a baby grow inside of you."

"Yea well morning sickness, cravings, getting big are not the things that I particularly like about being pregnant."

"Well then what do you like?"

"I like the anticipation of waiting for your baby to come. I like getting close with the father. And I like when I finally get to hold my baby."

"Ohh that must be amazing."

"It is, and I know that one day you`ll be able to experience these things too."

"Me too."

"Ms. Green." The Doctor announced. Rachel and Monica got up from where they were sitting and followed the doctor into the small room.

"You can take a seat right here Ms. Green." Rachel sat on the chair that the doctor had instructed her to sit in. Soon the doctor rejoined the two girls in the room.

"So I see that this is not your first baby?"

"Yea, I have a daughter."

"And is this your wife?" Monica and Rachel exchanged humor-full glances after the doctor`s comment.

"Oh, no shes just a friend."

"I see, well lets just take a look at your baby." The doctor placed the cool jelly on Rachel`s stomach and moved the ultrasound wand over her small bump.

"Look here, you see that circle, that's your baby."

"Oh wow." Rachel and Monica gasped.

"And that noise, that's your baby`s heart beat."

"I`ll go print out some pictures and give you both a second." They both continued to stare at the screen.

"Rach this is so amazing, thanks for sharing this with me."

"Ohh Mon, thanks for coming." The doctor then rejoined them and handed Rachel a tissue to wipe the cold jelly off of her stomach. When Rachel and Monica were ready to leave, the doctor handed Rachel three copies of a picture of her baby.

"Here Mon, I want you to have one." Rachel handed Monica one of the three copies.

"Aww thank you! And if the father or Ross ever can`t be there for you, I`ll be there."

"Thanks Mon."

_**New Scene; Chandler and Monica`s Apartment. Chandler, Joey, and Phoebe.**_

"So when do you think Monica and Rachel will be home? I`m hungry." Phoebe whined.

"Any minute now, I think." Chandler remarked. A few minutes passed by and then Monica and Rachel burst through the front door.

"Wow! Mon, this place is fabulous."

"Thanks I decorated it myself."

"Oh! Guys do you want to see the baby?" Rachel questioned.

"Yea of course." They answered in union. Rachel showed the group one of the photos.

"Wow it looks just like you." Phoebe gasped. After a few stifled giggles, the group got back to admiring the beauty of life.

"So guys, I`m really sorry, but I`m really tired. I don't think that I can cook that big dinner, so we`ll have to order out."

"Alright, how about Chinese?" Chandler offered.

"Ok." They all agreed. Monica went to her bedroom to start packing after she placed an order for takeout. Chandler joined her. Rachel, Phoebe, and Joey rested in the living room.

"So Rach, are you bringing Emma to England?"

"Yea, and Monica told me that shes bringing Erica and Jack."

"But what are you going to do about your doctors appointments?" Phoebe asked.

"My doctor gave me a referral that's in London."

"Yea I was so happy when Mike told me that we were going to England, but I was even happier when I found out that we were going to London, the city of lights!"

"No Phoebs, that's Paris." Rachel corrected.

"Oh, still though its going to be great!"

"Yea, do think that while were up there we could visit Abbey Road? I`ve always wanted to go there." Rachel stated.

"Why?"

"You know, the Beatles… Abbey Road."

"Oh! The Beatles, that big band corporation. They steal the money from small musicians like myself."

"Uhh, ok Phoebs." Monica ran into the room, looking a bit winded.

"Phoebe! You won 5,000 dollars!?" Monica screamed.

"Yea! Joey and Chandler found it in my closet. I cashed it in before I came here, and gave some to Joey and Chandler because they found it of course."

"How much?"

"Umm, like five hundred each."

"Yay! I can buy that purse that I wanted from _Georgio`s."_

Just then three staccato knocks came from the front door. Monica got out her wallet and paid the delivery boy a crisp twenty dollar bill. She took the food from him and placed it on the kitchen table. Once the delivery boy had left, Monica called everyone to the table and they all sat down to eat.

_**New Scene; Joey and Rachel`s Apartment, Ross.**_

"Urgh" Ross thought. He couldn`t believe how tired and hungry he was after working on his paper for three hours, trying to perfect it.

He stumbled toward the refrigerator to make dinner. He found some bread and grabbed some peanut butter from the counter. Once his sandwich was ready, he poured a glass of water and settled in the Barcalounger. He turned on the tv and started to watch _Castaway._

"I love this movie!" Ross proclaimed.

"_Wilson! Wilson!"_

"_I`m sorry! I`m sorry Wilson!" _

Ross finished his sandwich and placed the plate, still covered in sticky dross, in the kitchen sink. He was about to leave the apartment and head home, but realized that he forgot to return Rachel`s pencils. Not that stealing the pencils was a big problem, but he figured that he could leave her a note to surprise her. He headed towards her room when he realized that she had left her diary on her bed. Naturally, he geared away from it, but then he figured that he could look in there to find out what she wanted for her birthday, even though it was a few months away.

He flipped open the pages, seeing flicks of Dear Diary`s until he reach an interesting entry. It began;

"Dear Diary, today I found out that I`m pregnant. I can`t believe I`m actually pregnant…again. Its not even Ross`s baby! How could he be with me when I`m carrying someone else`s baby? Its not even like its some random guys` kid its…"

Ross stared blankly at the diary page about to implode from the information he had been feed.

"Joey`s."

_**The Next Day, The airport, everyone, but Ross is there.**_

"So is everyone excited?" Phoebe asked.

"Yea!" They screamed. Ross finally joined the group with a nauseous look on his face.

"Ross are you okay?" Rachel asked.

"Ra..Ra.. Rach?" Ross squeaked.

"Yes Ross?"

"Could I speak to you alone for a minute?"

'Yea of course." Rachel followed Ross as he meandered through the chairs and people and luggage, until they reached a vacant coffee shop.

"Oh Ross, you know that hotel were staying at? It has this Jacuzzi that I thought we could enjoy…"

"Yea yea Rachel. Umm theres something I actually want to talk to you about."

"What is it Ross?"

"Its about this baby."

"Yea.."

"Umm I know this is wrong, but I looked into your diary, to find out what you might like for your birthday and umm well I saw this thing in there."

"Get on with it Ross!"

"Ok, and umm you were talking about the father and umm you said it was Joeys?" He stated more as a question though.

"Oh god Ross!"

"Is… is it…. His?"

"Yea." She cried.

"Oh Rachel, how did this happen?"

"Well, uhh you see, ummm we were kind of friends with benefits. And we were both really drunk one night after we went out to that party at Monicas, and we kind of did it without a condom."

"Oh god, this complicates so much!"

"I know, you should just leave me. I`m knocked up by your best friend. I`m damaged goods."

"No, your not damaged goods, your just complicated. Does he know?"

"No, I couldn`t tell him, not before you, but I couldn`t even do that!"

"Well who knows?"

"Just Phoebe, oh, and Mike because she tells him everything."

"Umhm, Rach, your going to have to tell Joey."

"I know, I will in England."

"Tell Joey what." A third person beckoned. Rachel and Ross turned around to see Joey standing there.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to hear you say that Rach, has to tell me something."

"Ok why are you here though?"

"They wanted me to tell you guys that our plane is starting to board. Now what do you have to tell me Rach?"

"Uhmm, Monica is throwing a surprise party for you!"

"Really? I knew that she was hiding something!"

"Alright, Joe, lets get going."

"Okay, we better hurry. I don't want to miss this flight, England baby!" The three friends headed towards the boarding area in search of the remainder of their friends.


	6. The One Where Joey Finds Out

**Hello again, I`ve decided that this story is probably going to be about 20 chapters, and heres a spoiler alert; pack some tissues for the ending!**

They had been on the plane for what felt like days and all of them were beginning to get antsy. Finally the captain announced that they were beginning to land and to buckle your seat belts. Once the plane had finally landed the all of them shakily departed the small flying prison.

"London baby!" Joey shouted. The group headed to Baggage to collect their luggage and bags. After another half an hour in a taxi they all arrived at the hotel.

"Oh this hotel is so beautiful!" Monica cooed.

"I know!" Rachel squealed.

"Okay, everyone can spilt up to take a look around the hotel, and we`ll meet up at eight for dinner at the restaurant I told you about." Phoebe explained.

"Okay!" They excitedly answered. Rachel, Ross and Emma went to explore the garden, Phoebe and Mike went to their room, and Joey went towards the bar.

"So what do you think we should do?" Monica asked with a mischievous grin.

"Well we should probably put Erica and Jack down for a nap, they`re getting a little tired."

"Okay and then what?"

"Whatever you want…" Chandler said with the same mischievous grin. They then went to their room and put Erica and Jack into their portable cribs. Monica pressed her lips against Chandler`s and then began kissing his whole face. The kiss deepened and they moved toward the bed.

"I love you Chandler."

"I love too, Monica."

_**New Scene; Ross and Rachel**_

"So hows your morning sickness been today?" Ross wondered.

"Its getting better, but its still pretty bad. I`m just annoyed because my pants are starting to get snug." Rachel pouted.

"Well Rach, you are pregnant, and to be fair you wore pretty tight pants to begin with."

"I know, its just with Emma I didn't look pregnant until I was like four months. This baby just a lot different."

"It is Joey`s kid."

"I know Ross, I`m sorry. You do know that you don't have to be with me right?"

"Rach, I want to be with you. I love you and this baby, even if its Joey`s. And if hes not there for you, I will be."

"You don't think he`ll be there for me?"

"Well knowing Joey, hes kind of a bachelor, not really marriage material."

"I`m not asking him to marry me, I just thought he`d be there for his own child."

"Maybe."

"Urgh, why does life have to be so difficult?"

"I don't know, you don't think I wondered the same thing when I found out Carole was pregnant?"

"I guess so, I never really thought about it."

"Well I wondered for days, how complicated my life was. Now your life is complicated too, but it doesn't mean that your life is over. So who cares your having my friends baby? Not me. Because having a baby doesn't mean being in love."

"How`d I get so lucky?"

"I don't know, I ask myself that same question all the time." Ross said with a kiss.

"So when are you going to tell him?"

"Who?"

"Joey."

"Probably tonight, the sooner the better."

"Good thinking, but don't worry about how he takes it, he is going to be shocked. I mean remember when you told me that you were pregnant? I was pretty shocked."

"Yea, I won`t worry too much."

"Good, now lets go bring Emma to the room, shes starting to get hungry."

"Okay."

Ross and Rachel, holding Emma, walked out of the hotel`s garden and headed towards their room so that they could feed Emma.

_**New Scene; Joey**_

Joey wandered aimlessly throughout the dimmed bar. He liked a beer here and there, but he wasn't one for strong alcoholic drinks. So instead he just ordered a cold beer, and sat at the bar. A pretty blonde walked in and took a seat next to his, after she ordered a drink, she greeted Joey and asked for his name.

"Its Joey. And what might yours be?"

"Jennifer."

"What a pretty name." Joey said with his natural charisma.

"Well Joey, that's a very sexy name." She said as she bit her lip.

"So what brings you here?"

"Well my friend is getting married here, and I`m her bridesmaid."

"Oh so where do you live?"

"I live in New York."

"Really? I live there too."

"Oh wow, so when are you heading back Joey?"

"In like three months."

"Oh so your staying awhile."

"When are you going back to New York?"

"Next week."

"Oh, so we better make our time count…"

"I guess we should…" Joey leaned into Jennifer and kissed her.

"Wow, you're a good kisser." She remarked.

"You`re not so bad yourself."

"Hey, why don't you come with me to dinner? Me and my friends are going to that fancy place across the street."

"Are you asking me on a date?" She asked with a flash of her bright smile.

"I suppose you could say that…"

_**New Scene Phoebe and Mike**_

"Mike, can you believe how beautiful this place is?"

"I know, almost as beautiful as you."

"Oh, Mike."

"So when is your first concert?"

"This Saturday."

"Oh, I can`t believe that I`m sleeping with pianist, I`m like a groupie."

"Haha, I guess you could say that."

"Oh Mike, did I tell you? Rachel is going to tell Joey tonight!"

"Really? She finally worked up enough courage to tell him?"

"Yea well, after Ross found out, I guess she had nothing to hide."

"Ross knows?"

"Yea, he read it in her diary."

"Why was he reading her diary?"

"To find out what she might want for her birthday!"

"Do you realize that your friends are like a soap opera?"

"I know we should be a t.v show!"

"Haha, yea."

"Mike, do you picture us with kids one day?"

"Of course I do, I think I want a girl and a boy, what about you?"

"Oh, I don't know, but a girl and a boy sounds nice."

"Why don't try after we get back from England?"

"Yea, and for now, lets just have fun trying…" Phoebe and Mike headed towards the bedroom.

_**New Scene Monica and Phoebe; Restaurant**_

"Urgh, where is everyone?" Monica whined.

"I don't know, but I`m getting really hungry."

"Wheres Mike?"

"Hes just grabbing a drink from the bar. Wheres Chandler?"

"Hes working right now, he said that he can`t make it to dinner." Just then Ross, Rachel, and Emma joined them at the table.

"Where have you guys been?" Mike asked as he, too, joined the group of people, holding his drink.

"Emma was sleeping, we didn't want to wake her. She finally woke up, so here we are."

"Wheres Joe?" Ross asked.

"We don't know, we thought maybe you knew." A few minutes later, Joey and an unknown blonde entered the restaurant. Joey looked around for a moment before finally finding the table that he was supposed to be at.

"Hey guys, sorry were late. Oh and this is Jennifer, we met at the bar."

"Hi Jennifer." The group greeted. Joey and Jennifer took a seat and everyone placed an order.

"So Jennifer what do you do for a living?" Monica asked.

"Oh I own a clothing store in the Village."

"Oh wow, Rachel works in fashion. And we live in the Village!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Yea Joey told me. Hey, Rachel maybe you should come to my store some time."

"Yea that sounds great, I just quit my job at Ralph Lauren."

"You worked at Ralph Lauren?" Jennifer said incredulously.

"Yea, and before that I worked Bloomingdales."

"Wow, so your experienced. Then you should defiantly stop by my store."

"Haha, maybe I will." The waiter then joined the table of mingling friends with many plates of food. He then distributed the varying plates to each person.

"Oh wow this salmon is delicious." Phoebe remarked.

"And this steak isn't half-bad." Joey added.

They all happily consumed their meals, until they couldn't eat anymore.

"I`m stuffed." Monica stated.

"Me too." Ross agreed.

"Why don't we all go to my room and play some card games?" Phoebe suggested.

"Sounds good to me." They all headed up to Phoebe and Mike`s room, Joey and Jennifer excused themselves to go to his hotel room for a few minutes.

"I think I`m going to tell him now." Rachel whispered to Phoebe.

"Now? Hes with Jennifer."

"I know I`ve got to tell him before he gets serious with this Jennifer chick."

"Alright, good luck."

"Thanks, I`m going to need it." Rachel then walked towards Joey`s room. She was about to knock when she saw that the door was open, so she just slowly opened it. However, when she was inside the room she spotted Joey and Jennifer kissing happily on his bed.

"I can`t ruin his life. I just can`t do this to him." Rachel thought. She quietly shut the door and went back to Phoebe and Mike`s room.

_**One month later. **_

Rachel is now four months pregnant and no one knows that its Joey`s except Phoebe, Mike, and Ross.

_**New Scene; Rachel and Monica; Hallway**_

"I can`t believe how big you`ve gotten." Monica remarked.

"Yea this baby certainly likes to eat."

"Oh I have another appointment today, do you want to come?"

"Yea, but only if you tell me who the father is. Rach, its been four months you can tell me."

"I guess your right, I mean now that Ross knows-"

"Ross knows?!"

"Yea he accidently found out, but hes been really sweet about it."

"So whos is it?"

"Here follow me." Rachel led Monica to a nearby storage closet.

"Okay, please don't freak out." Rachel warned.

Just then Joey walked down the hallway, but dropped his keys next to a closet and went down to pick them up when-

"Its Joey`s." Rachel whispered.

"WHAT ITS JOEY`S?!" Monica screamed.

"Yea, its Joey`s baby, please be quiet though Monica."

"Oh my god" Joey thought. He remembered those many months ago, when he and Rachel were both really drunk and sorta forgot to use a condom.

"Oh my god, oh my god, I`m going to have a kid?" Joey rapidly thought. He heard the closet door beginning to open, so he jumped up and raced down the hallway. However, he forgot to grab his keys from the floor.

Rachel glanced down to see Joey`s keys on the floor, but thought nothing more than he accidently dropped them.

"Wow, I`m really shocked. But, now I will come with you to your appointment." Monica stated.

"Okay, its in an hour. Oh and this time Ross is coming."

"Okay, but don't you think you should tell Joey, and invite him there?"

"Uhh, maybe."

_**New Scene; Joey`s Room; Joey**_

"I can`t believe that Rachel is pregnant with my kid." Joey whispered to himself.

Chandler opened the door to Joey`s room, holding a bouquet of varying flowers.

"Whats up with ya Joe?" Chandler asked. Joey remained unresponsive, as he was lost in thought and deep concentration.

"Joe?"

"JOEY!"

"Wha- What?" Joey drunkenly responded.

"Joe, whats wrong with you?"

"Oh Chandler, I`ve just received some shocking news."

"What might that news be? Did you find out what happened to the chick and the duck?"

"No, I thought that they went to that farm?"

"Um, they did. I was just joking."

"Oh well, this isn`t a time for joking. This is really serious."

"What is it then?" Chandler asked with a much more demure expression.

"Well, um, you know how Rachel is pregnant?"

"Yea…?"

"Well I know who the father is?"

"Really who?"

"Uhh, I don`t know if I should tell you."

"I think it`ll make you feel better, but, Joe, you don't have to tell me if you don`t want to."

"Okay, well the father is…"

"_me_." Joey said barely audible.

"Who?"

"It`s me." Chandler`s face morphed into a face that looked like he had been electrocuted.

"Chandler..?"

"Yea man..?" Chandler said still shocked.

"You okay?"

"Yea, I mean, how did this happen?"

"Well me and Rachel were like friends with benefits, because she wasn`t going out with anyone and she was starting to get sexually frustrated. Then one night, after Monica`s party we were both really hammered, and then we sort of did it without a condom."

"Wow. So does she want you to be involved?"

"She doesn`t know that I know yet."

"Then how do you know that you're the father?"

"I overheard her tell Monica, and your wife`s not exactly a whisperer."

"Yea, so are you going to tell her that you know?"

"I guess so, actually I should probably do that now."

"Yea, I`ll cya then."

"Okay, bye." Joey then left Chandler in search of Rachel.

_**New Scene; Ross and Rachel`s Room; Ross and Rachel**_

"Ross, do you think that this shirt makes me look fat?"

"Sweetie, you look beautiful, no matter what you wear."

"I know, but I just feel so big."

"Rach, your only four months along, how are you going to feel when your nine months pregnant?"

"I don't know." Just then they heard a few knocks on their door. Rachel went to go answer it.

"Oh, hi, Joey. Whats up?"

"Um, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yea of course. Ross!"

"Yea?"

"Could you excuse me and Joey for awhile?"

"Of course." Ross took Emma from her crib and left Joey and Rachel alone.

"So whats up Joey?"

"Um, I overheard you and Monica earlier."

"Oh my god, you didn't hear-"

"You tell Monica that I`m the father."

"Oh god, Joey. I was going to tell you, but then you looked so happy with Jennifer and I don't know."

"How do you think that makes me feel? You walked around for four months, ashamed because you were carrying my mistake."

"Joey, I just didn't know how you were going to react, your not exactly father material."

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I just thought that you might be mad at me or something."

"Rach, I would never be mad at you for getting pregnant, it takes to two people to make a baby."

"I know."

"I mean at first I was really shocked, but Rach, were going to have a baby. This is amazing."

"I`m glad that you think so too. Joey, do you want to come to the appointment today?"

"Yea, I would like that."

"Okay, I`ll tell Ross and Monica that I`m taking you instead."

"Okay."

_**New Scene; Doctor`s office; Joey and Rachel**_

"I`m so nervous." Joey mumbled.

"Don`t be, today all the doctor is going to do is see if the baby is healthy."

"When do we get to find out if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Not until the next appointment, you have to be like 20 weeks along."

"Ms. Green." The doctor called.

"Follow me." Rachel and Joey followed the doctor into one of the several rooms.

"Take a seat here." The doctor instructed.

"Okay." The doctor soon placed jelly over Rachel`s protruding stomach and began to wave the ultrasound wand around.

"Theres your baby." The doctor motioned to the image on the screen.

"Oh my god." Joey said as tears welled up in his eyes.

"And that sound is the baby`s heartbeat."

"I`ll give you two a moment."

"I can`t believe this." Joey said.

"Yea it is pretty amazing."

"This is beyond amazing, that's my baby." The doctor then rejoined the two and handed Rachel three new copies of the ultrasound. He handed Rachel a tissue so that she could wipe of the clear dross from her stomach. Joey and Rachel then left the doctor`s office.

"Here, Joey I want you to have this." Rachel handed Joey one of the ultrasound photos.

"I can`t believe that`s my baby."

"Yea." Rachel grabbed Joey`s hand and gingerly placed it on her bulging stomach.

"That's your baby."

"Wow. " After a few minutes, Rachel released Joey`s hand and told him that she was meeting Ross here so that they could visit Abbey Road. Joey wished her luck and departed, feeling a weird sense of excitement and nervousness.


	7. The One Where its A

**Please R n R, it motivates me to write. Also, in the last chapter I forgot to mention why Chandler was holding the bouquet of flowers, I`ll fix that asap.**

It had been a month since Joey found out, and Rachel is now five months pregnant.

"So Rachel do you find out what the baby is soon?" Phoebe asked as Rachel took a seat next to her on the bed.

"Yea I find out tomorrow, I`m so excited!"

"I know, Mike and I are going to try as soon as we get home."

"Really Phoebs, that's great. Our kids can be friends."

"Yea."

"Oh Phoebe I forgot to tell you, Ross, and I are going to leave this trip early. Classes are beginning in two weeks. And I was talking to Monica and Chandler, they seem like they are going to leave with us, Monica`s restaurant is opening soon."

"Okay, besides it`ll be nice to have some alone time with Mike. I`m sure that Joey will want to leave if your leaving."

"I guess, he`s been really great with me being pregnant."

"Yea he has been." Joey and Ross joined Phoebe and Rachel on the bed.

"Hey Phoebs, hey Rach. Hows the baby?" Joey asked.

"The baby is fi- Ow!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Are you okay Rachel?" Ross asked.

"Yea, umm the baby just kicked for the first time."

"Joey, feel this." Rachel ordered. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her noticeable bump. On command, the baby began to kick.

"Wow this is amazing." She then took his hand off and placed Ross`s on her stomach.

"This one sure is a kicker." He commented.

"Oh let me feel!" Phoebe shouted. Phoebe then placed her hand delicately on Rachel`s stomach and was amazed as the baby kicked on command.

"I`m feeling that this is defiantly a girl."

"How do you figure that?" Ross asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Joey are you going to leave in two weeks?" Phoebe questioned.

"No, why?"

"Well Chandler and Monica and Ross and Rachel are leaving."

"I didn't know that, why are you guys leaving?"

"Classes are starting soon."

'Why are Chandler and Monica leaving?"

"Monica`s restaurant is opening soon."

"I guess I`ll leave soon too, I can go see Jenny."

"How are things going between you guys?"

"Good, We agreed that we`ll start seeing each other when I get back."

"Does she know about Rachel?" Ross whispered to Joey.

"No, I thought it might be better if I told her in person."

_**New Scene; Chandler and Monica`s Room; Chandler and Monica**_

"Hey, Chandler, I`ve been thinking…"

"About?"

"Well, I`ve been thinking about opening my own restaurant. It`s always been my dream, and I thought since our jobs have been going good , that maybe we might finally have enough money for this."

"Monica, you know that I would do anything for you, but don't you think that having four month old twins is expensive as it is?"

"Yea I know, but theres this place I`ve been looking before we came to England, and with that money that insurance gave us, I thought maybe that this could be a good time."

"Well, you are right, you know what Monica? I`ll work twice as hard if it means that you can have that restaurant."

"Aww, Chandler. And if it makes anything better, the restaurant is kind of a dive, so its relatively cheap."

"Hey, you should hire Rachel to decorate it, I`m sure she has some knowledge in that department."

"Hey, that's a good idea, I`m going to call the lady right now!"

After a few minutes of _ahmms_ and _yeas, _Monica returned, happily sitting next to Chandler on the bed.

"So did you get the restaurant?" Chandler wondered.

"Yes!" Monica squealed.

"I can`t wait to start picking out a menu, and designing the place, and hiring other chefs and-"

"Monica, calm down."

"Oh yea, I`m starting to get overly-planning again."

"Its okay sweetie."

"Oh that reminds me, I have this Ad that I have to write for something called, _Brightly`s Toothpaste_, and I don't have any ideas."

"Okay, how about a jingle? Those can be really catchy. Hmm, how _Do you want your smile to be slightly? Well then, use Brightly`s."_

"I like that!" Chandler exclaimed.

"Were, good as a team."

"Yup."

"What do you think I should name the restaurant?"

"Hmm, how about, Monica`s Kitchen?"

"No, I want my restaurant to be fancy, not homey."

"Okay, how about Monica`s Fancy Kitchen?" After a momentary glare from Monica, Chandler sobered up.

"Oh I know! How about_ Nénuphar_?"

"In English?"

"Its French for water lily, so I can make the restaurant French."

"Very nice."

"I`m going to start to think of menu items, oh and I guess that I should probably tell the restaurant that I`m quitting."

"Okay, also remember to tell Phoebs, that we`re leaving early."

"Oh yea, I totally forgot about that."

"Okay, cya later sweetie." Chandler paid Monica a quick kiss, before she departed.

_**Next Day**_

_**Doctor`s Office; Rachel and Joey**_

The Doctor closely examined the screen.

"Well, Ms. Green, your baby is in a good position to find out its gender, would you like to know?"

"Yea, I would like to know."

"Okay, hmm-wait, are those twins?" The doctor mumbled. Rachel and Joey exchanged nervous glances for a moment until the doctor spoke again.

"No, no, I`m sorry Ms. Green, that happens from time to time. You`re having a boy."

"A boy." Rachel cooed.

_**Restaurant, The Next Day; Everyone is there.**_

"Soo Rachel…? Are you going to tell us what you`re having?" Phoebe inquired.

"You really want to know, I mean you don't want it to be a surprise?" Rachel asked.

"No, tell us!" They responded.

"Okay I`m having… "

"A boy!" She gleefully stated.

"Oh, a boy." Monica cooed.

"Damn, I really felt like it was a girl." Phoebe said.

"We are defiantly going to have to go shopping for clothes and start thinking of names-" Monica continued.

"Yea…" Rachel responded.

"Oh, I have some news myself." Monica stated.

"What is it?"

"I just bought a restaurant! It`s going to take some time to fix the place up, but I finally own a restaurant."

"Oh, Monica! Did you think of a name or a theme yet?"

"Yea I did. _Nénupha, _it`s French, it means waterlily. It`s going to be a French-themed restaurant."

"That's great Mon, if you ever need help you know that we`ll all be there." Rachel said.

"I know, but Chandler`s cousin is a designer, so he`s going to be helping me decorate the restaurant."

"Okay well, we better get going if we`re going to meet up with him."

"Okay, cya Monica and Chandler."


End file.
